Bonnie's adventure
by InsanelyFallingDown
Summary: Warning, transgender characters, transphobic people are not advised to read this. Bonnie's parents died at age 7, this started a whole chain of events. (Humanish AU)
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie was born a girl, and raised just as one is usually raised when they are a girl, but at age 7 Bonnie's parents got into a fatal car crash, that is when Bonnie's older brother, as she knew him at the time, took her in, his name was spring, spring was a half bunnie not much different from bonnie, he was 22, he had his masters in psychology, he was a therapist at newfazs hospital, he was almost never home, it took a toll on Bonnie, for she was alone most of the time, and was often left to care for herself, she was depressed, she knew she had another brother, yet her other brother never let her meet him, he just used the excuse that he was a bad man, and that he discrased the family.

~~9 years later~~

Bonnie went off to the mall, she had the binder used for cosplay on, her brother wished her farewell the day before, as he was going on a vacation for the summer.

The walk to the mall was relatively boring, not much happening, but at the store it was a different story, Bonnie held 500 dollars for buying anything that was wanted, Bonnie went to get a haircut, a short style that still was slightly long, next going to the teens section of a clothing store, getting a whole new wardrobe, and after leaving the store, he put a red tee shirt, sporty shorts, sneakers, tube socks, and a hat on, putting the rest of the clothing in the bag that was held in the bag in a backpack.

Taking a second to look in the mirror before Bonnie left the bathroom, the half bunny said, "this is how I feel, I am a boy."

He went to a cafe to get something for lunch, then sat at a table after he got his lunch that consisted of a burger fries and some soda, while lost in thought someone came up to him.

"hello, are these seats taken?" Asked a boy that looked about 16, Bonnie wasn't the kind of person that would send random people off, so he said that no one was in the other seats at the table.

The stranger had short brown hair, and brown bear eyes with blue eyes, a brown tee shirt, name brand sports shorts, name brand shoes, and tube socks.

He brought along a boy with yellow eyes, red hair, a name brand tee shirt, name brand shorts, name brand shoes, and of course tube socks.

After that he saw a girl with blonde hair that was in a bob style, blue eyes, a yellow tee shirt, black shorts and sneakers.

Then the last of the bunch came, he had dog ears, brown hair, blue eyes, a tank top, name brand shorts, sneakers, and socks on.

The bear said his name is Freddy, the wolf is Foxy, the chicken Chica, and the dog is Mike. Bonnie also told his name.

"So lad, aren't you surprised to see us out of all people ask to sit with you?" Said Foxy, who was a tad bit curious.

"Why would I be?" Bonnie replied.

"Well, never mind, it is not that important." Foxy replied a bit surprised.

"He is kinda cool" Chica said.

"I think you're right lass." Foxy said in agreement.

"Hey maybe we could hang out after this, maybe at your house, ours is a bit messy at the moment." Mike said, lying about the messy house part.

"That is a nice idea Mike." Freddy said, it sounded like he agreed.

"I wouldn't mind one bit, I would enjoy that actually." Said Chica, now even more excited.

"Well I am definitely joining in, if the lad does not mind." Foxy said, adding the last part to be polite.

"Well, I am ok with that, and my brotheris not home, so sure." Bonnie said, only agreeing because his room was a blue scheme.

They all got up and walked over to Bonnie's house, chatting merrily along the way, if one were to pass by, they would have thought that they had been good friends for years, all talking about casual stuff, nothing much, until they got to the house.

Bonnie led the group in and up to his room where they played video games, and later ordered a pizza from fazfaz, the newest pizzeria around, he heard it was owned by Fredrick fazbear, he had also heard the bear had a brother, though he did not know whom it was, the brother supposedly liked to keep out of the spotlight.

When Freddy went to the bathroom he had found a guitar, keyboard, drums, two mic's, and bass guitar, this made the bear curious enough to ask Bonnie about it when he got back to the room, he asked Bonnie about it, and this made bonnie very nervous, his sister played with her friends for fun, and he himself often played guitar, it was one of his methods used to calm down

Bonnie told them about how he played a bit of guitar with his brother and his friends. He also told them about how he used the instrument to calm down when people made him mad, and make him happy when he was upset, he explained how he had no friends, and that he was considered an outcast in his school, though he left out why he was considered an outcast, for he could say that another time, he knew that this was not the best moment.

The gang asked him to play a song with them, and Bonnie agreed, and they started playing.

"Hey there,

In this day and age,

You see it's kinda hard to fit in,

The way people expect you to be,

It hurts a lot,

It hurts a lot!"

"Hey, Bonnie maybe you could stay with us for a bit. We wouldn't mind much." Freddy said.

"sure" Bonnie said putting his guitar back in his case.

And they were once again off walking to yet another location, but Bonnie felt a bit lost because he did not know where he was going, and solely relying on the others to help him get from point a to point b.

Bonnie was stunned when he saw the house that they lived in, it was huge, to say the least.

That night Bonnie was laying in the guest bed watching tv when an announcement came on,

"it has been reported that Springtrap Bonena was killed late in the afternoon today, eye witnesses say that he was shot at, yet police are yet to confirm this, this is glala reporting to you from Havana"

Bonnie stopped in his tracks, his brother that raised him from when his parents died was dead, yea even though they did not spend much time together, it took a toll on his mental health, and the gang could tell, and they shushed the others when they came in being loud.

"Bonna, did you hear that your big brother died?"

"Bonna I am so sorry for you!"

"Bonna it's ok we are here for you if you need to cry"

"Bonna, please you need to speak to us please feel free to."

"guys, I am indifferent about his death, he and my parents treated me like a monster, I am kind of glad that he died, I am free of his mid day calls where he mocks me, and oh my god… is that bunny over there named Bonnie?" said Bonna.

"yes my name is Bonnie bonena, I am 16 years old." Bonnie said

"omg your brother is cute"`

"You never said you have a brother"

"Can we like, pet him?"

Bonna said to follow her,

He was in for a big surprise, his brother looked a bit different, something one could describe as a bit more feminine, scrap that, a lot more feminine, his so called brother was wearing a dress, and makeup.

He treated her sibling with a kind hello, and how are you, then gathering the courage to ask why she was in a dress.

"Ah, I guess mum and dad never told you, yea I was kind of forced to move out when I was old enough, you know mum and dad mean well, but they did not want to expose you to a 'bad influence' like me, I mean I do not blame them, they knew nothing about this, they thought I was demonic, possessed, but I was not, I was being whom I am, in short I am transgender." The blue half bunny said

"Um, well, I lived with brother for a long time, he was nice, when he was home, though he wasn't home often. I kinda prefer being called a boy now" Bonnie said timidly.

Bonnie walked back slowly, when he got there he heard then talking.

"We could use him in the band."

"But Chica we can not just.."

"I think it is a good idea"

"But..."

"Bonnie was eventually going to figure it out, better us tell him than have him figure out, that would break any little trust we have gained."

"Fine"

Bonnie took that as the opportune moment to walk in, and ask what was going on in there, and to say it lightly, they were surprised, they all wondered how long he had been out there until he said he agreed to join them.

Bonnie went back to the guest room to sleep for the night, knowing a lot would be in store for him now.


	2. Flash back, and beach fun?

oh god if I butcher names right now I am going to die of embarrassment, because I looked 5 seconds ago ;w; rip.

and yes everything has a reason, otherwise I would not place it.

 **Hinekureneji I will try and find someone to beta, I tried a bit harder on this chapter to make less mistakes though.**

 **fnaf marionette :D**

Flash backs

Bonnie looked around, he then saw a swing set, and on that swing set was a lone bunny, and he realized, that bunny was him when he was a child. It pained him so much to see his child self like that, so he went up to the child, yet he could not touch the child. Bonnie was at a loss for words, would he have to watch his whole childhood over again?

Little Bonnie jumped off the swing, and then walked to the home that he now had to call one.

The death of his parents had taken a toll on him, and he felt lost, alone, sad, depressed, yet even with all those emotions, the feeling that something was wrong with him lingered.

He felt happier playing in the mud, with trucks, being mistaken for a boy. He felt happier at moments like those, and at this age there was plenty of fun stuff, and happy stuff, yet as little Bonnie grew older, he grew more depressed, he kept far away from people, he was considered a freak, and he had no idea why.

He remembers how he wrote about his feelings, stating many times, that he was a boy, and one day, Springtrap found this journal, and he looked at it with anger, fear, sadness, and other emotions little Bonnie could not comprehend at the time.

He asked little Bonnie why he was doing this to him, he asked if his parents had raised little bonnie wrong in some way, had he not been there enough, did he meet 'him'.

Bonnie was crying asking why his big brother had stolen his property, he had trusted Springtrap, he let Springtrap in, and now he regretted it.

A scene of a girl came to mind, the girl let him rant to her, she seemed to understand a little, she said it was of, and that maybe one day he would understand.

The girl, she had long sky blue hair that went to her waist, bunny ears, a blue sundress, and rosy cheeks. The older Bonnie recognised her almost immediately, this was his big sister, and she had kept an eye on him, and made sure he knew he was not completely alone, well until, Springtrap found out.

Springtrap was yelling, Bonnie had naïvely invited Bonna over, and she hesitantly but still sort of willingly went with him.

She was kicked out by an angry Springtrap very quickly.

He replayed how they meet long before that in his head.

"My big brother, he is a meanie." Bonnie replied.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bonna came over and asked the young Bonnie who was crying.

"Don't be sad, for too long, why don't you tell me what is wrong?" Bonna asked.

Then, Bonnie woke up, and went down to the kitchen.

Chica came in and informed him that there is mail left for him.

"Dear Bonnie,

He opened the letter and started to read.

I am writing this because I might not survive. I do not want to end on bad terms with you, auntie saw you at the mall, and what she reported back to me, came as a shock. WHAT WERE YOU" Bonnie saw the crossed out words "sorry" the letter continued. "I want you to know, I love you, no matter what, and I was born into a time where humans did not say much about stuff like this. Your bro" he saw more crossed out words. "Sister did this to us, and to be honest, they got mad, and I always looked up to them, so I decided that it was only right for me to be mad as well. As of recently, I had been trying to make amends with her using various methods, none of which worked. If I die I want you to stay with her, I just wanted you to be happy, I am sorry if I hurt you, please, forgive me?

~Springtrap"

Brother, I need you, why did you leave me? Why try to fix it all now? Your never coming home, even though I was mad, I will miss you a lot, your smile, rusty golden hair, bright blue eyes, and that jacket you loved. Wait... If I hurry I could get it

Bonnie ran to the house he spent so many years in, practically prying the door open, he had to find that jacket, he never took it on trips, it was a special jacket, it brought back a memory of the past.

"Bonnie if I am ever to die, I want you to have my jacket. I know you like it, and I want you to remember me well. You are the best big sister a brother could ever ask for." Springtrap said, tears at the edge of his eyes.

Bonnie remembered that day well, his brother had overworked himself.

From the distance a golden figure watched his little brother, he did not want to leave him, he had been told he was not supposed to die, and he knew he could come back, but he did not know where his body had been left, and he needed that to go back home, sadly. His only other hope was strong emotions, stronger than death it's self.

He heard a voice call out "Big brother! WHY DID YOU DO THIS, WHY DID YOU DIE, I HATE YOU, AND I HOPE YOU FUCKING ROT IN HELL, BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT YOU DESERVE AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THIS FAMILY. YOU KEPT ME FROM MY OWN SISTER FOR SO LONG, AND AFTER WE ARE UNITED, YOU GO AND DIE ON ME, FUCK YOU!"

"Hey Bonnie," he held the small boy in his arms. "I know I left you, and I am sorry, but I can come back for small times, heck, if I find my body we can be a family again, and can you tell your sister i say sorry for all the trouble I caused."

"Bonnie dear, time to wake up, we are home, and I can not stay in this form much longer." He knocked on the door, and Mike came to check who was there, and when the door was open, he pushed Bonnie into mikes hands and faded away.

Bonnie woke up in the guest bed, he felt like something had happened, for he fell asleep on the floor at his brothers home, and he woke up here.

"Bonnie, we are going swimming, and u was wondering if you wanted to come along with us?" Freddy said.

Bonnie thought for a second, he would have to keep his shirt on, but it was extremely hot out today. He then replied sure, and they were off to the beach.

Freddy had a major headache, and that blasted singing was not helping, what was with the touhou song spam anyways, and to put it frankly he had had enough of bad apple, and was about to punch a a specific bunnies bad apple. Mike was no better than the rest. He had brought along his so called "human" friend named Jeremy, and Freddy could tell something was up with that "human". He was much more well thought, his sense of touch much better than a humans, but he did not want Mike to throw a hissy fit, though Freddy could do without the two of them kissing in the way back.

Freddy then saw something he would later wish he could un-see, Jeremy had black eyes with white pupils, and that was not a human thing at all, that was very specific to human animal hybrids.

Freddy slammed on the breaks.

"Jeremy..." He started. "Are you ok? I saw you looked kind of angry." He continued. "Something was up with your eyes..." He said finishing his statement.

"... Um, just peachy..." Jeremy said, though he was quite unsure himself.

"Freddy only hybrids can do that with their eyes..." Chica said, as she had also seen what had happened.

"He is always sensitive about his head, only letting Mike even get close..." Foxy added in.

"His hair is fluffy" added someone from the trunk.

'WAIT, SOMEONE FROM THE TRUNK!?' Freddy thought to himself starting to panic slightly.

"guilty as charged freddio" said Bonna a bit more enthusiastically then she should have.

oh it is just them, well We know this is going to be fun. Freddy sighed and thought to himself.

"Oui" said Roxanne (mangle)

"Si señor!(yes sir)" Chia yelled, and in the process causing some eardrums to be hurt.

"c'est magnifique. (This is magnificent)" Said Marion, and she had obvious sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Pourquoi?(why?)" Asked the boy nicknamed balloon.

"Je veux un soda(I want a soda)" interrupted Anna. (Balloon girl)

"Chia, why did we ignore French class?" Fred complained

"why did I skip French class?" Asked a girl with strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes.( Her name is Leia [the cupcake])

"Yo!" Said Goldie.

"How..." Someone tried to ask.

"Can we just go to the beach." Cried Jeremy and Mike.

Before they left Goldie squished his way into the seat with Bonnie, because he knew something was up with him, and he had to admit the trunk was pretty cramped.

Bonnie was not very comfortable for the rest of that ride, but who would be when a bear that seems to be plotting something is sitting in the same exact seat as you.

The beach blankets and chairs were set up, and that was the moment when the fun began.

Goldie stared at Bonnie for a while, and to say at the least, Bonnie was freaked the fuck out, so he went and confronted the bear with golden blond hair

Oh boy this was going to be fun, was all that was on Bonnie's mind before he spoke to Goldie.

and that is a wrap. I am proof reading this for the 6 millionth time.


	3. Answers

Oh god, I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating. I had a truckload of stuff to do, and I could not find a big chunk of time to write, but now I am travelling across the border to go visit some friends in Maine. As you can guess by this, yes I have a few hours to write. Only because border security is fucking strict bro. Like I am going to be stuck here for , so surprise update hype anyone? it was worth a shot eh. Hehehe.

Again, my english is not fluent. Even though I lived in an English speaking province for awhile. If you looked at my profile you would know my native province is Quebec, and yes. I speak french...

Also, I need a beta reader ^^" so maybe one of my beautiful native English speaking readers could help me out. Maybe even teach me how to grammar. XD I did almost fail English...

Song listened to while writing, World domination how to, Len kagamine, piano ver, and awoken

The golden bear went on to ask "Hello Bonnie, I am assuming you wanted to talk to me?" While he was looking at Bonnie the hybrid bunny.

"Yes, I do in fact have a few questions to ask you, and I was hoping I could ask you now. If that is ok with you of corse." Bonnie went on to say after the golden hybrid bear spoke to him.

"Go ahead, I am listening, and will try to answer what you are wondering so much." Goldie said while keeping eye contact with Bonnie.

"I was wondering why you are keeping a close eye on me, and I also want to know why you seem to know a bit about me already, because if I am not mistaken you do." Bonnie went on to ask the bear hybrid.

"I knew your brother, we were close friends. He contacted me seeming very distressed, and to my surprise he was talking about you. He never said anything about you while being as upset as he was. He told me about how he learned about what you were doing. I was the one that ended up convincing him it was ok, well probably also the fact that he knew he was going to die. You see, I know your struggles to be accepted with family members. I myself am transgender as well. I chose to stay quiet about being trans, and I am assuming you do as well?" The golden bear hybrid said.

"Yes, I would prefer people not know. Though, may I ask how you meet my brother?" Bonnie went on to ask

"It was a long time ago," he started "we were kids, just about your age maybe a bit younger, anyway we were 14 at the time." He continued "we wanted some money, and the only place that would hire us was fredbears diner. Your brother and I were entertainers there from the first week to the last day. We both had fun doing it as well, and we wanted to keep in touch, so we exchanged cell numbers. The only reason he never figured out was because I used the money from the job to go to the doctors. I knew I was going to hit puberty soon, so they gave me hormone blockers, and when I was 16 I was in the clear to get T. At the age of 20 I had enough money to get surgery, though the only reason I did is because the owner of Freadbears thought I was nice, and gave me a raise after I explained my situation to him." He explained to Bonnie.

"Whoa." Bonnie went on to say.

"Do not tell my little bro that though, he has no clue about anything that happened. I think it is best that he does not know about this for now." Goldie went on to say seriously.

"No worried Goldie, I won't tell a soul about this" Bonnie said.

"So, do you want an ice cream?" Goldie asked him.

"Sure that would be nice." Bonnie replied

They walked to an ice cream stand in complete silence and a thick tension in the air until Goldie spoke.

"It must be hard losing a big brother figure eh? Goldie asked.

"Yea, I miss him. Even though he did all that he is still my big brother and that is not going to change any time soon." Bonnie said sadly, as if thinking back to better moments.

"Well, if you want, I could be a big brother figure for you." Goldie said feeling sorry

"Thanks." Bonnie said thankful that he at least knew someone that had a good history with his brother.

They went and ordered their ice cream, and then chatted for a bit before going back to the beach.

"So, who exactly gave you the nickname Goldie?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, it was Freddy who gave me that silly nickname when he was young, and it kinda stuck." Goldie replied

"Ah, that's cute." Bonnie said smiling weakly.

"Your brother meant well, he just wanted you to live a long life where not many people would hate you. He had a secret or two of his own, but that was not my place to tell you about it. Goldie said slightly going off topic.

"Maybe one day I will know" Bonnie said while checking his beach bag, and then he found something interesting, and it was labeled, "the journal of Springtrap".

A note was left attached to it.

"Bonnie, I had Goldie put this here for you, read it sometime, ok?"

Bonnie went to open it right after he read that.

"I just bought this, and I hope to put it to good use in the future, and I must inform you that if you are reading this, then you must be very important to me, and I most likely have died. Jk lol."

'Oh the irony of that passage' Bonnie sadly thought

"I came out to my parents as gay and they did not react well. They told me I am inhuman, and that I will rot in hell. They are sending me to a Christian camp, one that is meant to change me. I hope I come out the same. I know I am very gullible, and there is a chance I will come out changed. I can only hope that I will stay the same."

"Oh god, help me. I can not take this camp and I have only been here for one day, though I saw a face that I know well, it's Goldie, though he won't tell me why his parents sent him here. He said something about opinions on him changing, why would I hate him. He is one of my best friends. If I do not come out the same, then please, if there is a higher up somewhere in this world, let him come out the exact same as he always was."

"I regret my life, I am losing my sanity, maybe even my touch with my reality as well. They abuse the kids here, yet I try my best to block out all of the agonizing screams, alas they still haunt me in my dreams."

"I feel myself losing touch with whom I used to be, and it is killing me. Goldie, please if you ever get this, I love you, and my love is way more than just friends. Please Goldie snap me out of this painful way of life, it is only going to cause me and my brother and sister pain."

"I can not hold back much longer, Bonna and Bonnie I love you both for who you are. Please never, ever think of changing who you are."

"This is the end, I can no longer hold back. I need to hide this."

The journal ended abruptly at that, and he guessed the camp consolers used extreme methods to help kids find God. Oh that camp must have been extremely painful to people that went there.

He went through all that. It must have hurt extremely bad. How did he survive that terrible place? Why didn't he tell Goldie? It must have hurt a lot. If I went through that I would never be able to think about people the same way as I do now. Were all part of the thoughts going through Bonnie's head after reading his brothers journal

Bonnie went to get up, but just as he started he felt extremely dizzy and passed out.

"Bonnie." A voice called.

"Bonnie." It was getting louder.

"Bonnie." Finally waking the bunny up.

"Where am I?" Was the first question to come out of Bonnie's mouth.

"You are in another plane of existence, well sorta, but that does not matter. I do not know how you are here and not dead, which to me is a great relief, but still leaves me wondering why the heck you are here. If you are not dead you should be in the real world with your living friends, and not your dead brother. This is probably why I will never understand you. Still, I am happy to get to see you and speak with you once again. I missed you little brother of mine. I hope you do not stay here for too long though, for if you stay here for too long you might go into a coma or even worse die. Moving on, can you stand ok? Are you injured? Is anything broken?" Springtrap said.

"I have no words for what the fuck is going on" he then proceeded to stand up and walk over to his older brother. "I read your journal... It's sad, you loved him, yet you never told him..." Bonnie said sadly.

"Though there is more to that story" springtrap began to say.

~~flashback~~

"Hey Springtrap, it's kinda ironic that we were sent here to be 'fixed' when during the day we entertain what this camp may eventually try to 'fix' as well, is it not?" Goldie sighed and stared into space.

"We need to prevent that, no one ever deserved to go through anything that we are going through in this hell hole of a camp." Springtrap replied.

"I do not want anyone to suffer this fate, it is a cruel one, but yet it is a truth on how people of older generations can react to things that seem out of the social norm for them." Goldie added in.

"Hey Goldie, can you promise me that no matter what, we will still be friends when we leave here. I do not want them to tear our friendship apart like that." Springtrap said while looking at Goldie.

"I would never dream of a world where I am not your friend ol' buddy ol' pal." Goldie said saying the last part in a cartoonish voice imitating the stuff his little brother watched.

"I love you." Springtrap blurted out.

"Ditto" Goldie said before going back to the cabin with Springtrap.

"Neither of us knew that both of us would change so much, one would forget the whole time at camp, and the other, well you know what happened to me" Springtrap said, signifying the end of his little story of his camp days.

Goldie could not help but notice that Bonnie was going to wake up soon, so he had to make the next part quick or he would not be able to do it for awhile.

"Bonnie, come here. I want to give you something." Springtrap said.

He then placed an old locket of his around Bonnie's neck. Then saying "sweet dreams little bro." Before Bonnie woke up.

Ok let me explain something, I first planned to have toy Bonnie raise Bonnie, but then I realized how many holes that left in the plot, so I switched it up. I just went cut paste change things, I should have revised that chapter a bit more, but alas I did not. ;-;


End file.
